Children of Sylan and Rina Saturday
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is insde


Children of Sylan and Rina Saturday

**Olga Saturday** Olga is the first child and first daughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. White long hair with black streaks. Powers: Can control lighting. Has a evil clone of herself named Olga Monday. Twelve years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'2. Weight: 100 lbs. doesn't get married stays single all her life.

**Claidiassa "Claidi" Saturday** Claidi is the second child and second daughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. Sister to Olga Saturday. Black curly long hair with white highlights. Powers: turns invisible. Has a evil clone of herself named Claidi Monday. Ten years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'9. Weight: 99 lbs. has a boyfriend named Garth who is a singer,

**Seth Saturday** Seth is the third child and first son and only son and last child of Sylan and Rina Saturday, grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great grandson to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great granddson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Brother to Olga and Claidi Saturday. White short hair with black layers. Has a evil clone of himself named Seth Monday. Eight years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'3. Weight: 121 lbs. gets married to a children's book author named Joanna and has four children


End file.
